Her Universe DHr
by Silverwonder
Summary: She doesn't realize but he is indeed the lucky one. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the magnificent JK Rowling. While the song I used entitled "Your Universe" is made and sung by a brilliant Filipino musician named Rico Blanco. I don't own any of these except the plot. **

**A/N: If just in case you're interested, follow me on twitter. /#!/gooddaymel**

**Thanks so much!**

**Happy reading! **

**HER UNIVERSE**

Up to this point she didn't know why he had picked her. Yes of course she was very intelligent but that's it, nothing special, not beautiful extraordinaire, not rich, not sexually appealing (well according to her self assessment) and most especially not a pureblood, practically the complete opposite of him. Every day of her life she doesn't forget to thank Merlin for how lucky she is to have him. How lucky she is to be love by him, truly.

Draco Malfoy never took away his eyes from his fiancée as they walked through the lawn of Malfoy Manor that at the moment is full of mostly pureblooded and influential people in the whole wizarding community. It's their engagement night. He could sense Hermione's fear and sense of not belongingness since the start of the celebration.

He knew that she think that she was the very lucky one by having him as a future better half. She was outspoken of this perceptions from the very beginning of their relationship.

Clearly, his wonderful fiancée doesn't see herself the way he, as well as everybody does. She doesn't realize how stunningly beautiful she is in her own way, how everybody listen when she speak out, how nearly he got really in trouble every time they went out because of the ravenous stares that men gave her as she walks by. She doesn't realize that _he _is indeed the very lucky one to have her as his future better half, not the other way around. And so he has a remedy to that.

"Wait a second love, I have some important thing to do. Do you mind circling with people just by yourself?" He asked her lovingly.

"No its ok. Just do what you need to do. I'll spend a while at Harry's and Ron's table over there." She smiled as she responds.

"Ok it'll be just a moment. I love you." He said emotionally and kissed her in the lips.

"Ok, ok take your time." She said laughing. Then she added. "I love you too."

Draco watched as his fiancée make her way to sit beside her best friends. When she is already settled, he _accio _his guitar which he learned and loved to play ever since he was a child. After, he climbed up to the mini stage which is built at the center of the lawn and calls the attention of everybody.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Thank you very much once again for being here to celebrate this wonderful evening with us. But before anything else I just want to interrupt your moments for a while." He started to speak, he was smiling.

"There's this wonderful woman that I know who clearly doesn't see herself the way everybody does. She is beautiful, intelligent and sexy as hell but she wasn't aware of this attributes at all. Unfortunately, she sees herself as an ordinary girl who is, I myself very much doubt." There was an excited murmur among the crowds.

"So you see, she thinks that she is so lucky because she have me. Little did she know that it's the other way around. I'm the lucky bloke to have her, to be love by her and very soon to be spending the rest of my days with her." Draco continued. His loving gaze fell into his beautiful soon-to-be bride whose eyes are all misty suddenly.

"I love you Hermione Granger and I want you to know that you are the most beautiful thing that happened in my life and for that, I thank you. This song I made is especially done for you and only for you love." He spoke as if a devotion

And then he began to sing.

_Tell me something__  
><em>_When the rain falls on my face__  
><em>_How do you quickly replace it with__  
><em>_A golden summer smile?___

_Tell me something__  
><em>_When I'm feelin' tired and afraid__  
><em>_How do you know just what to say__  
><em>_To make everything alright?___

_I don't think that you even realize__  
><em>_The joy you make me feel when I'm inside__  
><em>_Your universe__  
><em>_You hold me like I'm the one who's precious__  
><em>_I hate to break it to you but it's just__  
><em>_The other way around__  
><em>_You can thank your stars all you want but__  
><em>_I'll always be the lucky one___

_Tell me something__  
><em>_When I'm 'bout to lose control__  
><em>_How do you patiently hold my hand__  
><em>_And gently calm me down?_

___Tell me something__  
><em>_When you sing and when you laugh__  
><em>_Why do I always photograph my heart__  
><em>_Flyin way above the clouds?_

Draco began to walk towards his fiancée, singing his heart and soul out for her. Only for her.

___I don't think that you even realize__  
><em>_The joy you make me feel when I'm inside__  
><em>_Your universe__  
><em>_You hold me like I'm the one who's precious__  
><em>_I hate to break it to you but it's just__  
><em>_The other way around__  
><em>_You can thank your stars all you want but__  
><em>_I'll always be the lucky one___

_You can thank your stars all you want__  
><em>_But I'll always be the lucky one__  
><em>_I'll always be the lucky one__  
><em>_I'll always be the lucky one__  
><em>

When he finished singing, he cupped her face, wiped her tears with his delicate fingers and kissed her sweetly on the lips. With that, the crowd roared in a huge round of applause.

**END**


End file.
